<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning to Love by TEN_Taly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828729">Learning to Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEN_Taly/pseuds/TEN_Taly'>TEN_Taly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, First Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEN_Taly/pseuds/TEN_Taly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is so fragile that if you do one wrong move it crumbles automatically. Life is just the same way because in my eyes, if you do me wrong once then you’re no longer in the picture. No take backs or apologies. Plain and simple, you’re no longer my problem. Family or friends? It doesn’t excuse them, they better watch out because a broken soul like mine is capable of doing anything for my own sake. The past is in the past, I move one on my own, a lone wolf but powerful. Or so I thought...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning to Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woozi lost hope in feeling wanted or love by anyone so he became a lone wolf at a very young age. All he desired was for a future where he became his own success and admiration. He tried so hard to not involve himself with other but surprisingly plans don’t go as he wishes. </p><p>Hoshi had always been the center of attention and ironically it drained him out so bad. He grew tired of faking it, when in reality his scars reminded him of a past he wished to forget. </p><p>Jun hides so much in his mind and heart. It’s a real miracle seeing him beside Hoshi up to now but then again he swore an oath one bloody night. He’s a man of his word, that’s what it is, or is he?</p><p>Three lives of mystery and pain, so raw and hurtful to each. New emotions begin to boil inside their beings but will they open up to it?</p><p>A seedling can bloom after hell sweeps through a forest so could it really be true that love can bloom after the darkest of turmoils?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span class="u">
    <b>CHAPTER 1: </b>
    <b>Walls</b>
  </span>
</h1><p> </p><p>
  <b> Tuesday| September 20, 2011 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My name is Woozi. No, it’s not my birth given name but heck I don’t use it at school or anywhere else except at home. I’m a Senior this year, hooray. Finally, I’ll be out of this dump site. Just one problem...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My life was fine until a blonde boy came into my life. No matter what I do, he is there annoying the hell out of me. For a grown 18 year old dude, he sure doesn’t know anything about personal space. He’s all fun and games, so I can never understand him fully. He has this friend, too. Dear Lord Suga, down in the dark kingdom, why did I have to be stuck with those two idiots? I never signed up for this shit. Why me? I was enjoying my peaceful life until they came into the picture. Sadly, for some reason I’m always dragged along with them. I loathe it very much, not to my surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>It all began when that blonde new kid walked into my class. I was dozing off in my seat, not paying attention as always. I sat in the very back, so I could be as far away from these peasants called classmates. I was always alone back there, no one had tried to talk to me after an incident from years ago. I pushed the memory to the darkest farthest place in my mind since it’s in the past now. Today I am known as Woozi, the living spawn of the devil, bringing hell to those who defy me or if they look or speak of me wrongly. I’ll make sure they think twice the next time my name is spoken by their filthy mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have the best reputation as a heart breaker and also as a bully. Ironic, I’m just a short boy unlike my classmates who are taller by a few inches than me. Especially that weird Chanyeol guy, he may tower over me, but I can make that goof ball tremble in fear. Oh the fun I had all these years in high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was almost dozing off when someone shook my shoulder softly. Who the hell had the nerve to interrupt my sleep? I looked up slowly, head down chuckling in my low tone of annoyance. They're so getting it, I thought. I sighed and faced the person. Before I could even utter a word out, my hand was grasped into a handshake and the blonde kid spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi nice to meet you, man. My name is Kwon Soonyoung but the nickname is Hoshi. Hope you take care of me from now on because you’re officially my new friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall blonde boy exclaimed excitedly as he sat in the empty seat next to mine. Uhm... Who allowed him? He soon began to take out his notebooks and pens of every color imaginable. I stood up from my seat, eyeing this intruder. Why me, was all I could think to myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He looked up from his desk and stared at me, turning his head slightly to the side and pointed to my seat with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on sit down. I don’t bite” he began to giggle and pat the chair beside him. “Unless you want me to” he quietly said so I could only be able to hear him, a smirk grew on his faces. I could’ve sworn I saw him sending a wink towards me. I can feel my body heat rising as I saw all this shit happen to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who the fuck I am, kid?” I growled at him raising my voice slightly. Pairs of eyes were on me as they saw the commotion going between this idiot and me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one is allowed to be around me and no one is to ever make a move on me. No one shall break these rules unless they want to experience their death time arriving sooner. I am no one’s friend. Seems like I gotta do some teaching around here for this new bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde boy was grinning at me, his cat like eyes were scanning me from head to toe. Giggling he shook his head but that smirk came back on shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure I don’t know you silly. I’m new, remember? But I do hope to get to know you better as the days pass… Baby.” The last word was barely a whisper as he smirked and turned around to the class giggling and smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heyo. I have a new friend so I don’t need any of you now. Get back to your own lives, stop being nosey~.” He giggled again before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to my seat. What the actual fuck is this thing? Who the fuck is he to speak to me in such a way? Does he really think I’m going to be his friend? Not in a thousand years. Sure he has attitude and doesn’t give a single fuck to others but why me? Why is it me that has to deal with an idiot? I would rather be dead. On other terms why the fuck did he call me baby and those stupid grins and smirks directed at me are  so cringe. Thinking about this only makes me feel hot probably due to the anger in me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That whole period I was stuck sitting with this idiot. So far, I can tell you this about this kid. He is stupid, hyper, dumb, like’s skinship and turns out he’s a bit older than I am. He likes to block out the teacher by busying himself drawing or writing with all his colorful pens. Such an idiot. There were moments, more frequent if you ask me, that I felt him watching me. His eyes scanning in my direction ever so often that it began to bug me after catching his gaze on me. He would just beam a small smile and continue on with his work. I tried so hard to ignore him, I really did. Lord Suga, if wrath is what you want from me I’ll show him. I tried looking the other direction and resting my head on my folded arms on my desk, my legs jerking and soon I just had enough of trying to hide away from his glance.</span>

</p><p>
  <span>“Either you stop this fuckery or I beat your ass right here, right now. Trust me if you don’t want to get murdered at a young age, I would choose to stop. Understood you bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The whole class turned towards us, the teacher was scooting closer to the red button near the door. Soon Young had a small grin on his face as he stared at me, making my blood boil in anger even more. I stood up and grabbed my chair. I threw it to the side and flipped my desk to the floor. Kicked his desk roughly that his pens and paper fall onto the floor all scattered. My head was flooding with ideas as to how to kill this guy but as I heard the alarm ringing on the intercom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chime came on and a voice spoke, “Front desk, how may I assist you?” The intercom was activated and the teacher gave the room number and details of the situation. “I need security ASAP, Woozi is being a distraction in my classroom.”  I glared at the teacher, this fool. The intercom voice approved and a second chime went off before the classroom fell silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gathered my belongings and walked out the classroom door. I made sure everyone knew how I felt by flicking them off as I went out. I ran through the hallways pushing people out of my way going toward the exit. Once I was outside I ran towards the streets and sped off leaving the school behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you SoonYoung for destroying my peace. I shall make you miserable. Just wait and see” I mumbled to myself running down a few streets and making a turn a couple blocks down. Soon I arrived at  the entrance of a dark forest. I walked into the forest making sure I follow the trail I had made some years ago. The deeper inside the forest I could feel the quietness surrounding me calming my anger down. Finally after a 10 minute walk inside the forest, I arrived at my destination. An abandoned house right in the middle of a big clearing. There was a stream flowing on the right and flower beds to the left with sunlight brightening up the area unlike the dark forest surrounding it. A beautiful sight indeed. I remodeled the house on my own for years, making a rundown 2-story house into a dream hideout for myself. I fixed the inside mostly, painting the walls a light blue and the frames of doors and windows a white color. I fixed the floor from wood to a glassy tile and updated the furniture to more of a modern and “teen-like” theme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My favorite two parts in the house are the studio room I made on the second floor- I had to knock down a wall between two bedrooms but it’s worth it, I changed the flooring to a soft carpet and put up my stuff in there. I had all my needs and wants right here in this house to produce my own music. The lower floor has the practice room which I also knocked down a wall for more space and added mirrors around 3 walls and installed a television on the ceiling that can move around to the sides and various angles. I couldn’t forget about the speakers I bought to put them up in four corners of the room for the best sound system. Although the house is now with a glassy tile flooring, the studio room this room is made of a wood flooring with a slight glassy feel. These two rooms were my pride and the day that I had finished remodeling the whole house into a new and better home I moved in my stuff into this house. I occupy one room in case I fall asleep here and 4 extra rooms that are basically empty. The coolest part is that the house has an attic which I had remade into a theatre and game room.  Cool, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The money I used for the makeover all came from my parents. They’re always out of town or out of the country traveling for business therefore leaving behind their only son, me. They give me all the shit I want and don’t even question my requests. I have never been together with them as the family that we are supposed to be but I don’t even care about it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growing up alone in a huge house at first made me cry and I always wanted to sleep in my parents “bedroom” but after I turned 10, I began to sleep in my room. When holidays came around I would never celebrate anything so for years. I had never had any childish thoughts or knew what a loving family is. Now that I have this house to myself I can just stay here and no one is worried about where I am at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know the school is trying to find me and even if they call my parents they won’t even answer and if they did I won’t answer them. I don’t care if I am a bad influence on their company image and that I may be the next heir but I never wanted it in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have dreams of my own! I dream of becoming a songwriter and a singer one day. I compose and sing everyday to improve my skills. I also do some dancing here and there. I fill the empty house with music flowing through the lonely walls and when I’m not I’m either outside laying down on the grass looking at the sky and wondering where I’ll be at in 5 years or even 10 years from now. I am determined to achieve those dreams even if I have to get my parents to disown me. But for now I’m taking money away from their account and inserting it into mine and with the few paychecks I get from small businesses I teach choreography and vocal lessons as a side hustle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t need anyone, I can be my own man. People come and go, they’ll never be here for you entirely forever. Even the word forever may just not exist. It can mean seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, or nothing at all. I was promised so many forevers that I no longer believe in that word just like how I no longer believe in love. Just thinking about it makes me pissed off and even if I said I left it in the past, I can still remember those times perfectly. Those times where I gave my heart to others to only come back broken and used. Never again. Love is for the weak and I am not weak. I am Lee Jihoon, the worst mother fucker in this town! Everyone here is my slave, they shall obey me or I will show no pity. They made me this way and now I am happy with who I became. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did some retouching to my current composition, adding a little twist where I had been debating to myself for about two weeks now. I played some music in my dance room, practicing my mobility and flow of my body movements in rhythm to the beats blasting through the sound system. I did a mini cover of Thriller by the one and only MJ, the routine was basically a week’s worth workout session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon I walked towards my room and got under the sheets. I checked my phone since it’s 2 in the afternoon school will be over in a few hours. I closed my eyes and let the peace engulf my tired muscles relax. The calm quietness rocked me to sleep, maybe an hour of sleep before finishing up my current composition was a good idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I woke up it was quite dark outside, the sun was still in the sky but was starting to set. Damn, it must be afternoon already. I sat up on my bed and stretched my limbs before I swung my legs over the bedside. Thump! What the heck is that? Rubbing my sleepy eyes I brush my foot on whatever was on the floor and then I heard a groan from where I was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh you don’t look like it but dang that was a rather hard kick for a waking sleeper”, a voice came from below. Soon a set of blonde locks comes into vision and I mentally curse to myself. “Anyways, good morning sleepy head”, there it was! He sat up and crossed his legs and smiled up at me. What the fuck! I am so roasting his little idiot head with my flame thrower. I quickly grab a metal bat that was just there and threatened him with it. Stupid blonde boy, let’s see how you do against this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did you get in! You little creep, how do you know where this house is located?” I clenched my fist around the bat and I could feel steam rising up from my head. He invaded my privacy too much now. I am sure I locked my doors and windows well so no one can enter easily so how in the world did this guy get in here. Also how did he get here in the first place! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re wondering how I got here, it’s very simple.” He stood up and brushed off any dirt from his clothes and sat on my bed “I simply put a tracker on you in class and when you ran away I just turned it on and waited a bit and followed you here.” He smiled and continued speaking “It’s beautiful here. I like it! Do you invite your other friends here too?” He quirked his head to the side and a childish aura was radiating from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly I put the bat under my bed and just sighed. This kid was weird and creepy. Firstly he has some tracker on me and now I know he can pick locks and enter homes. Is this guy some teen criminal? Fuck this, I start feeling a headache coming on and I just rub my temples irritated. Shaking my head and rubbing my neck I looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no and no. Nah fam, you’re fucking psycho or somethin’ dude. What the actual fuck is up with you? Also, I don’t have any friends. Why should I need friends if they’ll leave me after a while? They come and go waste of time for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latter didn’t move, silence filled up the room. Slowly Hoshi stood up in front of me, he spread his arms wide and smiled as he stepped even closer to me. I tried scooting away but my bed is just big enough. This weird dude was trying to hug me! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woozi, I’ll stay with you. Don’t think of all those others who came and left. I’m here with you now. It may not be a “forever” but I’ll stay with you for as long as I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time, I felt a knot in my throat. What is he saying? He doesn’t know shit about me. Who asked for his pity? I don’t need it and with one swing across his face. I made sure he knew how I felt. Bitch slap for him, tough luck buddy I’m not that easy into fooling. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this fic, I previously posted on AFF but decided on going on here as well. Hope you like it so far 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>